The Royal Family of CP
The 'Royal Family of CP '(abbreviated as RFoCP) is an active Club Penguin Online army. The army was founded on March 6th, 2019, by the first Royal Family. Since then, the army has undergone several changes in leadership, but has remained strong nonetheless. The Royal Family takes pride in their precise theming and general kindness within their community. History On March 6th, 2019, the Royal Family came to power for the first time. The first family consisted of a King, Queen, and two Princesses. The family established a variety of roles, including Duke, Duchess, Lord, Court Jester, Countess and Knight. Those who do not serve a role are Townspenguin, who are still beloved by the family. The army continued to recruit and grow throughout the early spring. The First Departure In April of that year, Queen Amanda announced a social media break, and went on hiatus from the army. Princess Britney began to take on a higher degree of responsibility, and routinely hosted events. Around this time, Princess Jewel took a hiatus from the server, and future Princess Knightside became the first Royal Advisor. Invasion of Creme Soda After weeks of disagreement, the Templars and the Royal Family began to battle. After the Templars declared war, Royal Family declared an invasion of Creme Soda in Club Penguin Online. Though the tactics were strong, the Templars brought an ally, the Wild Ninjas, to a promised 1v1 fight. The invasion was unsuccessful. After the invasion, the Royal Family decided to emphasize community over conflict. The King’s Abdication and Coronation In May of 2019, King Tiska announced his plans to abdicate the throne during a social media break. Princess Britney resumed his position, and Advisor Knightside saw a promotion to Princess. The duo quickly amassed dozens of new members, and King Tiska returned to his throne shortly after. On May 27th, 2019, Princess Jewel also returned to serve as princess once again. Later, Knightside resigned from her role to launch the United Force. In Late May of 2019, A group of people made a group called "REVOLT AGAINST TISKA". The group gained a bit of members, but King Tiska found out about the group and banned the three people that were involved before anything could happen. What time is it? Summertime! As June started, summer vacation started which means no school and more activeness! Royal Family started their summer with an event to practice tactics! They maxed 10 which was a significant decrease in people, but the next event which was 12 days later saw a max of 17. The event celebrated the new royal family. Many newcomers were promoted to Kingdom that day! Around this time, the NAA expanded to include the Pirates and later the Aliens rejoined. Then, they started a First Day of Summer event in which they maxed 16 and even Kiwii, a CPO admin joined! Our beloved Knight Sophie was promoted to Duchess on June 3 and Cat and BobTheCow were promoted to Knight 6 days later. The same day, Court Jester Marissa joined the staff team and same with Meghan! Yeet was promoted to Countess and Mya to Knight also! To celebrate the new medieval party, the Royals maxed 18 in their Medieval Celebration and maxed 21 in their ending party 5 days later! On the 23rd, the NAA hosted a Unity event in which around 90 members helped with the max! There were two promos which saw Logan become a Knight and Court Jester Erika become a Countess and even a special role was given out to all who participated which was a dark blue role named "Unity". 2 days later, Brooke was promoted to staff! In June, Lady Brooke managed to win 2 fashion shows winning her the Fashion Show Winner x3 role! She dressed up like Dr. Phil in the second one and Joe Jonas on the third! Lady Marissa won the only musical thrones game in June and Tournaments were introduced later that month! Marissa won the first tournament which was a Sled Racing Tournament! The last things to happen in June were the promotions of Knight Logan to Duke, Birdium to Court Jester, Tsanami to Court Jester, and Kiwii to Countess! The Royal Of The Week was reintroduced and Duchess Sophie won RoTW! Finally, a few party planner applications were sent due to the small amount of Party Planners there currently were.Category:Armies Category:Post-CP Armies Category:Armies started in 2019